mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Pryah
Josephine Pryah Josephine 'Jo' Pryah was not always known as such. Jorgia ‘Jo’ Prynce was the first and only wizard born to the Prynce Family of Alresford England. She lived with her parents, Beardsley and Cady and her younger sister, McKenna until her letter arrived. Nervous but excited, Jo set off to Hogwarts where she learned to become a great witch after being sorted into Hufflepuff. Her school years were for the most part uneventful besides the regular Hogwarts shenanigans. Becoming an Auror Jo was set on becoming an Auror as early as her 5th year in Hogwarts. She was a talented caster and duelist and wanted to put these skills to good use in a career. She planned on heading right into the career but had to take a few years off to deal with her mother falling ill. Shortly after her mothers death she began her training under the Head Auror at the time and quickly excelled. Before her training was complete, though, she fell pregnant and had to take leave. After giving birth to a daughter whom she named Emily and giving her up for adoption, Jo returned to her training and completed it and was officially dubbed an Auror of the Minstry in late 2011. The Risks of the Job Jo learned all too quickly that the risks of being an Auror were not limited to herself. When a fellow Auror had their husband murdered in retaliation to a case, she grew scared for her family. Worried that they'd keep too close contact with her, Jorgia used the Obliviate spell to remove herself from their memories. Though it broke her heart, she knew it was safer for her muggle family that way. She'd also been keeping some contact with her daughter until this point and ended that. After starting fresh, she changed her name to Josephine Pryah and left her past behind. Things remained simple after that. She got cases, solved them, made her arrests and moved onto the next one. Jo quickly became one of the top Aurors in the department. Her solve and live-capture rate were some of the highest around and was commonly given difficult cases to handle. However, she was handed a case in 2022 that would change her life forever. McKenna and Aurelius Josephine was commonly given cases to investigate people who had questionable pasts. Wrong places at the right times, connections to crimes. One of these people was Aurelius Lagorio, a man in relation to past followers of a dark wizard. Josephine saw it as an easy case, but as she began to investigate the man, she realized quickly it would be anything but that. Aurelius was married to her younger sister, McKenna. Josephine felt confident enough in her skill and prowess as an Auror and her ability to keep her emotions in check that she didn't bother to have the case reassigned. After all, who else would be better at protecting her sister and her baby niece than she was? Surely, no one. How wrong she was. Unknown to her, Aurelius was a Legilimen. After he learned he was being investigated, he was able to use his ability to find out information about Josephine without her realizing it. When he threatened her to lay off and clear his name, Jo didn't take him seriously. She was used to be threatened. What could he really do? She had nothing to lose as far as anyone was concerned. Aurelius warned her she would regret not heeding his warning. The next day when she felt she had enough information for an arrest, Josephine arrived with two other Aurors to arrest him, but rather than having to take him down in a duel, he was waiting patiently for his capture, a smile on his face. This alarmed Jo more than anything. As she neared Aurelius, she found her sister, McKenna, dead on the ground. While the other two Aurors apprehended the hysterically laughing wizard, proclaiming that he made good on his promise, Jo apparated her sister to St. Mungos. The healers could do nothing for the muggle woman, however, as Aurelius had used Avada Kedavara on her. Josephine subsequently attacked the healer who pronounced her sister dead and disappeared to check on her father who was safe in his home. After the death of her sister, Jo was offered custody of her niece, Jorgia, but declined, feeling far too guilty to raise her sisters daughter. She took leave from her job, needing the mental solace. After nearly a year of traveling around, Josephine felt it was time to throw in the towel and say goodbye to her life as an Auror. She sent in her resignation via Owl. She was rumored to work as a Hit Witch during the following years alongside her boyfriend of the time, Peter, a known Werewolf. Peter Josephine had only ever had one real significant lover, Peter. Peter worked as a Hit Wizard and had met Josephine through the job. After McKenna died, Jo became addicted to Calming Draught and when she ran into Peter after not having seen him in years, he cleaned her up and the two began dating. The two were likely to get married when Peter became involved with a gang of criminal Werewolves. Jo pleaded with him to abandon the gang, but when he refused, she left him, heartbroken. He was announced dead nearly a year after their breakup from a gang related battle. Though she had stopped loving him, she still holds great animosity towards the gang he was involved with and quietly works to help bring it down and arrest or kill its leaders. Return to Hogwarts Josephine had been working in a shop in Diagon Alley when a black owl arrived and dropped a letter on her windowsill. The letter was simple and unsigned. How unfortunate it would be if something were to happen to your niece, Jorgia Prynce of House Slytherin. Jo hadn't spent much time thinking about Jorgia. Of course, she'd had some contacts from her days in the Ministry keeping tabs on the girl, but otherwise, she'd left the little witch be. She was better off that way. When the threat arrived, Jo couldn't leave it idle. She hesitantly learned about some job openings at the castle in hopes that she would be able to use the position as a means to looking after Jorgia and any potential threats that might come of her. She was interviewed and finally given a job as the Caretaker at Hogwarts, something she didn't want to do, but looking after her niece was the best thing she could do her sister. Edred Grimmel Josephine had made a few friends while working as an Auror, one being Edred Grimmel, a Hit Wizard. The two worked together on a few different cases and remained contacts after she resigned from her position. When she began her process of getting work at Hogwarts, Jo moved to Hogsmead, living in an apartment above the Fortune Tellers shoppe. She was investigating the town when she came across the Crimson Fang. Upon entering, she ran back into Edred Grimmel after nearly 4 years of not seeing him. The pair of friends reconnected and shared stories of just how much their jobs had done and taken from them. As the time went on, she learned that he was going to become the new Muggle Studies professor at the school. The pair joked about bringing back some of the older traditions of detention they were used to during their time at Hogwarts. One night while spending time together inside of her room, Edred and Josephine began talking about all that they had gone through both separately and together. They seemed to realize that no matter what had happened, they could lean on each other and trust each other with the deep truths and fears they kept locked in the depths of their minds. Jo had known loss. Edred had known loss. They began opening up more and more until they realized that they felt much more than friendship towards each other. Finally opening up their eyes to what was truly happening, Edred proclaimed that Jo was his while she proclaimed that he was hers. They belonged to each other and as scary a thought as it was for the two of them, it held a hope and joy that neither of them had felt in a very long time. Truth being, the morning he took Jo to see Stedman, he knew she was going to be in his life permanently. The fact that she'd seen all of that, and that his overwhelming concern was the idea that he could have hurt her on accident, made him face the idea of what life without Jo would be like. And that idea left him feeling empty and withered, like a tree eaten by flames and left to slowly turn into ash. "Would you, fight a dragon for me? Kick the Whomping Willow?" She laughed slightly, her head turning to get a bit of a peak at him. "Love me forever and ever until we're old and senile and farting dust clouds?" He chuckles at her question. "I would turn the whomping willow into a javelin to snipe the dragon right out of the sky for you. Even when I am old and farting up dust clouds." He can't help but let his laughter grow at the mere mental image that conjures. Looking at her more seriously, his smile fading, he adds, "There is no lengths I would not go to to keep you safe and protected. You are my life. You're all that matters to me now." * Edred may sometimes be spotted with Jilly following behind him as the cat has taken quite a liking to him. Random Facts These are some quick facts about Josephine. Do NOT assume to know them IC unless otherwise specified! * Jo is covered in various kinds of scars. Some are large, some are small. Some are faint. Some are dark. Some are inlaid with silver. If she pulls up a sleeve or wears sheer stockings, it would be very visible and noticeable. She is not ashamed of them and does not try and hide them. * Jo went on leave from being an Auror after her sister was murdered, but never returned. She sent in a resignation nearly a year later. * Jo dislikes most members of the Ministry and is not very subtle about it. While she isn't downright vocal about it, if mentioned, Jo will make faces, sneers and other sounds of unpleasant nature. * Jo has been known to freelance as an Auror/Hit-witch for friends and those willing to pay enough. * Jo has a 15 year old daughter that she gave up for adoption. She does not know the girls whereabouts or if she is a witch or a muggle. * Josephine nearly got expelled her last year at Hogwarts after she was caught using the tunnels connecting to Honeydukes to sneak out and meet up with her boyfriend, Jasper Witten, a Hufflepuff who had graduated the year before. Due to her otherwise spotless record during her education at Hogwarts, the school officials decided to spare her expulsion and instead issued her detention for the remainder of the year.